Selfish Desires
by WhiteDresses
Summary: Living in Tortuga can be paradise for some and hell for others. As one wench tries to survive the night to make a living for herself, she meets a fresh, new face who she had never intended to listen to... but she did. OneShot, no real romance.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own PotC... x3

**Summary: **Living in Tortuga can be paradise for some and hell for others. As one wench tries to survive the night to make a living for herself, she meets a fresh, new face who she had never intended to listen to... but she did. OneShot, no real romance.

**Rating: **PG (for safety)

**Pairings: **None, actually oo;;

**Author's Notes: **This is mostly through the POV of a wench in Tortuga. It's better than it sounds so just read it haha xP I did not insert myself into the story as a wench oO;; why the heck would I do that? Eckk xx;; Just read haha. Oh! And review too! Reviews are good, help me know how I'm doing. This probably makes sense to take place... in between DMC and AWE? Sure. xP Please read and enjoy.

* * *

Being one who had spent most of my life in Tortuga, I knew all about the temptation and the growing need to fulfill selfish desires, so much that I suppose I had become an object of selfish desire myself. Manipulating men had become my life ever since I was old enough to tell a lie. Being born of a wench myself I had quickly learned the ropes from her and most of the women around me. Who my father was, I never knew. But that was normal for most children born of parents from Tortuga. But it hadn't ever mattered to me or changed my way of thinking although there were probably some women out there who would be desperate to find out their background, parents, true love—anything. 

Well, probably not. It was doubtful—men were more like that, the brutes.

My mother had since passed away from upsetting a pirate captain who had become seriously drunk. It was a shame, but I had learned by then that you had to be tough and move on quickly. I learned not to get too attached to anybody in Tortuga lest I accidentally fall in love with them or begin to feel sorry for them or let them off easy without payment.

But that night I did just that.

Every once in a while came a day where I hooked a man with simply some flirty talk and a suggestive smile. My stomach empty from lack of a decent meal, I was desperate to find one that was just like that.

I lowered the top to my emerald green dress as low as I could without it falling completely down and got some 'friends' to help me tighten my corset. I applied makeup around my eyes and on my lips while listening to the rumors the other girls spread around, trying to decide for myself whether they were true or not. Some seemed farfetched (something about a Kraken? What the hell is that?) while others I deemed less important and justified them as false from the other rumors that the pirates told.

I continued to prepare myself until I felt that I looked most... appealing (attractive wasn't really the word, I felt, that could properly describe my appearance, sadly) and I headed over to the bar. I didn't like to go for the various pirates and thieves that piled into the pub at such hours at night, but sometimes desperation could take over. It was a rarity, but every once in a while a fresh face stumbled into the _Faithful Bride_ who caught my attention (and sometimes even succumbed to me without much effort).

So of course, when he came walking in through the door of the crowded pub, I took a direct route from the opposite end of the bar to meet this new face; that selfish desire beginning to take over.

"What's wrong, Hun?" I cooed to him as I bustled over to prepare him a drink. Truth was I could have cared less, but how could I deny a pretty face like that?

"Nothing," he mumbled back sourly, not raising his eyes to so much as even glance at me.

"Now don't give me that," I scolded teasingly as I handed him a brimming mug of rum fresh from the tap. It was obvious to me that he was lying for he avoided my gaze and his dark brown eyes showed such... sorrow... it almost moved me a little. He grumbled back a word of thanks before taking a small drink. "You have a name?"

"Will," he replied warily, not wanting to give me his full name. Which was understandable; who could you trust in Tortuga? I flushed with slight frustration when he didn't ask me for my name back, but what could I expect from a guy who wouldn't even take a look at me? I opened my mouth to speak but to my surprise he beat me to words.

"I don't suppose you'll want to 'rid' me of and help me 'forget' my troubles...?" He finally raised his gaze to meet with mine and I let out a small gasp before shaking my head.

"I didn't at all mean to impose..." He shook his head.

"We're in _Tortuga,_" he said softly, "how could you not wish to impose?" I found myself flushing once again, slightly angry and embarrassed that he had classified me as a wench... but then, it _was_ indeed who I was. I wasn't about to deny it. I frowned, tossing my light hair back huffily.

"True enough. But I am still willing to lend an ear if you've got something you need to say." I considered giving up on the boy to go find someone else to tempt, but for some odd reason I felt glued to the spot.

_Perhaps what he has to say will be interesting... _I remember trying to convince myself with a slight narrowing of my eyes upon his features once again. But I had other things in mind and was determined to get what I wanted. Figuring he'd change his mind if he became influenced enough, I already had begun to ready myself to refill his mug, and I braced myself for a long depressing story of yet another person's life struggles.

"Well," he sighed, resting his head in his palm, leaning against the bar tiredly, "if you don't mind listening, then I suppose I could vent. It could help me. But I don't know..."

"Of course..." I replied absentmindedly, beginning to tap my fingers impatiently against the wood of the bar before me, inwardly begging him to drink more and take a better look at me. Begging him to change his mind...

His eyes met with mine once more as if he was trying to check to make sure I really wanted to hear what he had to say instead of trying to goad him into have sex, so of course, I smiled back sweetly. It didn't matter if it was fake, at least it'd get him talking. I didn't want to completely waste my time...

"I'm not sure where to begin," Will confessed before taking a small drink (I cheered from within, trying not to change my kindly smile into one of obvious desire and triumph), "but... I suppose I'll begin with my wedding day. I was engaged to a beautiful woman who I had been certain had loved me back..."

_Damn, he's a married man!_ My mind screamed and I almost found myself parting with him to go find someone else. But instead, of course, I encouraged him to continue on.

"What happened?" I asked with a subtle sigh as to not hurt his feelings or make him want to leave, reaching to prepare a drink for myself. It was going to be a long night; I could feel it. A little alcohol might help me through the night, I had figured, and although it made me unhappy, I tried not to show it.

He lowered his eyes towards his hands, running a rough finger along the engagement ring he wore on his finger. A weak smile appeared on his lips.

"I was arrested," he said simply, grasping his mug tighter, "and so was she. Our... captor... agreed to free us if I were to retrieve one thing for him... the compass of Captain Jack Sparrow..."

I felt suddenly compelled to ask why he had gotten arrested, curiosity prodding me gently to listen on. But, then, if he was a pirate, it would be obvious why he was arrested... but why would his fiancé be arrested as well? I nodded for him to continue, trying to remember where I had heard the name _Jack Sparrow_ before... but I let it go and assumed the name had come simply from one of the other wenches. And not exactly in a pleasing tone.

"And so, I went out to find the compass, eventually stumbling upon Jack and his crew on an island of cannibals. That, itself, is a long story, but we finally made our way safely out of that mess... into a whole other one introduced to me by the captain again. He sent me out to Davy Jones's ship, the _Flying Dutchman_ to retrieve a... key... for him... he gave me a drawing of the key and sent me there. Of course, Davy Jones, himself... not exactly a pretty sight, brought me upon his ship. I told him that Jack Sparrow had sent me and he pretty much left me alone after that..."

He took another drink and I eyed him thoughtfully, going over the words I had heard my friends talk about from before. Davy Jones...? I had heard rumors about him, of course, from other pirates, travelers, wenches... but... I had never believed him to be real. But the man before me had seen it, and it amazed me that he _was_ before me. Although I regretted it at that point and was somewhat skeptical, curiosity as to how he had gotten off such a ship as the one belonging to the legendary monster was beginning to take over my selfish desire for a moment.

And for a while of talking with him it still seemed to subside, fading towards the back of my mind. It was a rare moment, I had decided later on.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how long I'd been talking," he murmured apologetically after nearly a half hour of talk. He seemed so much more relieved and glad to have gotten it out as he let out a tired sigh. I shook my head, insisting that it was alright... but what was I saying? Normally these kind of talks with sailors and pirates were boring! I tried to figure out how the story had caught my interest, deciding that it must've been on the odd truth that seemed to be behind it. I felt mildly sorry for him as took a small sip of my own rum, milling over the components of his story in my head.

He looked up at me with mild gratefulness in the midst tired eyes, of which I couldn't explain. I hadn't really done much of anything... just listened. It was odd to me.

"Thanks," he said with a nod as he rose to leave. He reached into his pocket to pull out a few coins (extra, I noticed, as a tip), but I shook my head and told him that it was on the house. Neither of us spoke a word as he made his way carefully out of the pub and I didn't take my eyes off of the door until I was yelled at by another one of the brutes.

I never saw him again.

* * *

**A/N: **So no, he didn't sleep with her at the end or anything o.O;; Jeez. Now please review haha xP Or check out my other stories, or something. 


End file.
